Everything I do I do For You
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: This is a song-fic my first actually I hope you like it^_^


  
Sarah sighed lightly as she looked around at the whirling dancers in the room. It was her first prom and she'd come dateless. Only at her step-mothers utter insestance had she come. The dance was to symbolize the greatest couples through out history.   
She sulked unhapply near the side-lines. She was dressed in a meidevil white dress that was simmler to the one she'd worn when conversing the lines of the Labyrinth. She felt a small sigh erupt from her as she rembered the egynmic king she'd left half a year ago. So arrogent, yet so gentel was he.   
  
Sarah stared down at the floor and uncousesly murmmered,"Jareth....."  
  
"Yes Sarah?"  
  
Sarah looked up to be meet with the clearest miss-matched eyes she'd ever seen,"Jareth...your here..."she breathed his name as she stared into his eyes he was  
  
look itnto my eyes you will see what you mean to me.  
Such a heart, such a soul and when you find me their, you'll search no more.  
Don't tell me its not worth tryen for.  
You can't tell me its not worth dien' for.  
You know its true everything I do. I do it for you.  
  
He was dressed in a simmler styl to what he ussualy wore but due to the fact all were wearing old style clotheing he looked normal.....almost. He still had that air. That magical scent. He looked the same. Suddenly with no words...but then for them no words where needed as he toke  
her into his arms and in a fluid momment they began to dance. Their eyes for eachouther only.  
  
Look into heart you will find.  
Theirs nothen' to hide.  
Take me as I am. Take my life.  
I would give it all. I would sacrifice.  
Don't tell me its not worth fighten for.  
I can't help it theirs nothen' I want more.  
You know its true. Everything I do I do for you.  
  
He smiled slightly at her. It was not a mocking smile she'd seen so often before. No......it was a true smile. Something few had ever seen upon the Goblin Kings face. All around them stoped danceing and formed a wide circle for the two. Not that ither of them payed the outhers mind.   
No this was their night and noone eles.  
  
"Jarith.."she whispered feebly..not wanting to break the momment between them,"why are you really here."  
  
He spoke hestently,"I.......I missed you....Sarah...."  
  
Theirs no love. Like your love.  
And no outher could give more love.  
Theirs no way, unless your their.  
All the time....all the way.....yeah.  
  
Sarah stared at him in wounder. He'd missed her,"I've missed you as well........I...I thought i'd destroid you Jareth."  
  
He smirked slightly,"You did....its taken me a while to regain the power I lost that night.."  
  
Sarah looked away then back up at him,"I am so sorry Jareth.......you must belive me."  
  
He smiled lightly,"I know.....outher-wise I couldn't of come back."  
  
Sarah grasped to him a little tighter,"Don't leave me, Jareth.....please?"she begged.  
  
He tightened his hold,"Come back with me Sarah....be my queen."  
  
Sarah glanced up into her eyes. Thoughts ran through her head. What did she have to refuse him? Her relationship with her father was basicly gone.   
Her step-mother had become worse then a wicked. Toby...Toby would be o.k. without her...what did she have outher then him? Nothing.  
  
She smiled,"Yes Jareth....I'll be your queen."  
  
He smiled back coyly,"Are you sure Sarah? Once you return to the Labyrinth you can't leave."  
  
Sarah stared up at him her eyes full of love and delight,"I'm sure."  
  
The song ended and they stoped danceing though nether wanted to move from eachouhters arms.   
  
Jarith removed him amulet and sliped it over her neck,"Then let us leave, love."  
  
Sarah stared at him happily as the world around her shifted and changed she knew that no matter where she was as long as she was with him.......everything would be alright.  
  
  
O you can't tell me it's not worth tryen' for.  
I can't help it theirs nothen' I want more.  
Yeah I'd fight for you.  
I'd lie for you. Walk the mile for you.  
Yeah I'd die for you. You know its true.   
Everything I do oh I do it for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O.k. that was my first song fic. Good? Did it suck? Oh and the song was by Brian Adams 'Everything I do I do for you' whitch I obviously don't own nor do I own Labyrinth. I hope you liked at don't forget to review!^_^_^_^ 


End file.
